Unusual Behavior
by Life's Shadows
Summary: A series of one-shots done on special days for various countries. The first is America on September 11. The second is Germany and Prussia on November 9. The third is Canada on November 11. DISCONTINUED
1. September 11th

Everyone that knew Alfred F. Jones knew him to be loud, reckless, foolish, and a variety of other things. He loved hamburgers, his bomber jacket, and playing the hero. He was known for showing up late to meetings, sometimes in scruffy attire and always proclaiming that the hero had arrived. He liked proposing ridiculous ideas about stopping global warming and often started rambling about aliens. One could definitely say that he was a spontaneous person, when being nice. So no one expected the manner of his arrival one particular September morning.

The door to the meeting room was pushed open five minutes before the meeting was to start, and several of the nations looked up to see who had arrived. When England saw who it was, he immediately stopped arguing with France, who turned to see who had drawn his attention. The two nations' sudden silence drew the attention of all the other nations in the room, and soon everyone was staring at the man in the doorway.

America stood there, wearing a clean dark blue suit and a red-and-white tie. He held a briefcase in his hand, and there was no sign of any fast food on his person. His hair was combed neatly to the sides, his black shoes were polished, and his glasses sat squarely on his face. But perhaps the most noticeable thing about him was that he wasn't smiling. He wasn't exactly frowning, and he wasn't angry, but he wasn't smiling either. In the quiet following his entrance, he calmly made his way to his seat and settled himself in the chair. Canada slipped through the doors in his brother's wake, nearly unnoticed as the world stared at America. Canada sat in his own chair next to France, and the older man turned to him.

"Mathieu? What is wrong with Amerique?" he asked. Canada blinked.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what, cher?"

"Today is September 11, the anniversary of the terrorist attack on the Twin Towers in New York and the Pentagon in Virginia. America's people always remember this day.

"I believe they call it 9/11."

**A/N: I felt like doing something for it, even though I got it up later than I intended. I know it's short, but I didn't really have much to work with. I'll be doing more for other countries, so if you want a specific date to be done just ask. :) **


	2. November 9th

**Die Berliner Mauer. The 9th of November is the anniversary of the day the Berlin Wall fell. Rated T for violence and swearing, slight Germancest at the end. Next chapter in two days. **

Germany was a very strict, upstanding man. His appearance was impeccable. He was always early to every meeting, and strove for order upon finding each meeting in chaos. Today's meeting was no exception. He had struggled in vain for several minutes to bring the meeting to order and at last had sighed and sat down, rubbing his temples to ward off the impending headache. He glanced around the room at the other nations.

Denmark was hugging Norway who was attempting to get him off by pushing against his face. Iceland was sitting next to Norway quietly reading a book. Sweden had pulled a blushing Finland onto his lap to keep him away from both Denmark and Russia.

Netherlands and Belgium were arguing while next to them Switzerland had a firm grip on both Lichtenstein and his rifle. On their other side Spain was clinging to South Italy, who was using Norway's tactics to try to get him off.

At the head of the table, America, England, and France were arguing, America grinning broadly, while Canada tried to stop them. Sealand was standing behind Canada, so far unnoticed by any other nation besides Germany. The few African nations that had attended were gone, except for Egypt, who sat next to Greece, who was standing and arguing heatedly with Turkey.

The Asian nations were also having an argument of some sort. China was berating Japan and Hong Kong until South Korea grabbed his chest from behind. China then turned and started yelling at him.

Beyond the Asians was Poland, who was attempting to talk to Lithuania. The Baltics were clutching each other tightly and shivering with fear, their eyes fixed past Ukraine on Russia, who was smiling down at Prussia while Belarus lurked behind his chair. Prussia was shouting something up at Russia, and next to Prussia's chair was North Italy, who was clinging onto Germany's arm by this point. Germany sighed again and tuned in to his bruder's conversation.

"You'll never own me again, you communist bastard! If I still had my own country, I would so whoop your ass!" the red-eyed nation said. Russia's smile widened.

"Shall we see about that, comrade?" Russia asked. His purple aura started to form around him. Germany continued to watch.

"Go right ahead! Let's see you try to take over me again!" Russia responded by swinging his fist into Prussia's gut. The albino coughed and leaned over Russia's arm, gasping for breath. Russia punched the underside of his jaw, knocking Prussia backwards onto the table. Russia's chair fell over, pushing over Ukraine, who fell on the smallest Baltic.

"LATVIAAAAAA!"

Prussia kicked Russia in the stomach, and Russia responded with another punch to his face. Germany couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and slammed his hands down onto the table.

"STOP!" All the nations stilled and grew silent, looking over at Germany. He glanced around the room before walking over to Prussia. Germany took his bruder's hand and pulled him off the table, then quickly led him from the room. Several pairs of eyes followed the brothers until the door slammed shut behind them. England stirred.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" he asked. America shrugged.

"I don't know." He took another bite of his hamburger. England turned to him, hands on his hips.

"Well I wasn't asking you, git!" he said. Canada intervened before they could begin fighting again.

"I think I know what's going on with Germany and Prussia!" he said. All the nations focused their attention on him in the silent room. Canada gulped at all the intense stares.

"Well, spit it out, lad!" Canada jumped.

"Eh, right. Have you checked your calendar today?" he asked. Several nations immediately checked the calendars on their phones.

"There's nothing on here except that it's the ninth," England said, frowning.

"Yes, it's the ninth. Of November. The day that the Berlin wall fell," Canada said. There was silence for a minute.

"Ohh," England said. He sat down in his chair and America and France followed suit. The rest of the nations made their way back to their seats, and Canada sighed in relief.

If anyone had happened to look out the windows onto the garden, they would have seen Germany and Prussia sitting on a bench together. Prussia was nearly hidden in Germany's arms as they held each other tightly. And when Canada walked by later on his way to lunch and noticed them sitting there, he smiled as he saw the two brothers share a kiss. Everything would be okay.


	3. November 11th

**Sorry it's so short, I've been in a weird mood lately. I should have written more for Canada, he is my favorite character, after all. But, oh well. **

Canada was a nation not often noticed by the rest of the world. He was quiet and polite, known mostly for his maple syrup and hockey. His involvement in war was often overshadowed by America, his brother. Sometimes, it seemed he was invisible, on days no one particularly realized he was there. But on this day, everyone was possessed with a certain type of restlessness, and Germany in particular noticed Canada's empty chair.

"America, where is Canada?" he asked as the blond came in alone. America blinked and settled in his chair before answering.

"He's with his people. They always do something big today."

"We call it 'Remembrance Day'," England added.

"Oui. I visited him early this morning; he was carrying a bouquet of poppies," France said. He fingered the blue cornflower pinned to his chest. Germany and Prussia shared a look. They discreetly took each other's hand under the table.

"We understand," Prussia said solemnly.


End file.
